Commonly, in a shopping cart of the type noted above, whether the basket is made from welded wires or is molded from a polymeric material, the basket has a bottom wall having multiple apertures, through which small items can drop. It may be inconvenient, therefore, for a shopper seeking small items to use a shopping cart of the type noted above.
Although a shopping cart of the type noted above is not intended to provide a secure location for a purse or a wallet, it has been known for a shopper using a shopping cart of the type noted above to place a purse or a wallet in the basket or on the child seat, from either of which the purse or the wallet might be snatched by a passing thief, at a time when the shopper was distracted.